


Colors of the Rainbow

by Tshilaba



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5303300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tshilaba/pseuds/Tshilaba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bright colors of the rainbow are dulled when he leaves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colors of the Rainbow

_All I ever wanted is to be with you._  
  
Life, to him, was dull and colorless. The orange lenses of his goggles only tinted the world, but it didn't change it.  
  
But once he met the bombshell of a blond... it was like the entire world was painted over. Everything was bright and cheerful. His hair was red; Mello's was blond...and those eyes...those brilliant blue eyes...  
  
Matt looked forward to seeing them every day.  
  
When Mello wasn't around, however...the world lost its brilliant colors. The rainbow dulled....  
  
_Twenty-four/seven on my mind._  
  
“When I think about who I still have in my life, you're always the first one that comes to mind, Mattie.”  
  
But Matt felt bad. Mello thought of him almost constantly; but it was different for him. Mello wasn't in his thoughts, or even his dreams. He was his _everything_. He made it worth getting up in the morning. He made the world colorful, even without the tinting of the red head's goggles. He made it possible for Matt to deal with the idiots in his life. Hell, he even made video games worth it for the gamer.  
  
But when the blond wasn't around... Matt didn't have the energy to do much of energy. His world was just...boring, bland even. Nearly everything irritated him to the point of just wanting to knock the offender upside the head. And video games, honestly, bored him.  
  
After all, it's not worth trying to play when even the weakest enemies continually kick your ass.  
  
Linda tried to warn him. To tell him it was dangerous to be that dependent on Mello. But he just couldn't help it....  
  
_Making me feel so brand new..._  
  
Every day with Mello made him feel like a new person again...


End file.
